Patent Document 1 discloses an electromagnetically driven scanning mirror. The scanning mirror is controlled such that it flaps around a predetermined axis in a resonance state. A control signal for driving the scanning mirror is generated using a counter-electromotive force generated by driving the scanning mirror.